Storm Call
by Ky Karno
Summary: "He emerged from the smoke of the lightning strike, feeling enlightened, empowered, but above all, enraged." Join Harry Potter as he adventures through life as the embodiment of storms. As lightning incarnate. Harry is done taking blows for nothing and decides to look out for himself and those he cares for. And others? They should find cover. DISCONTINUED


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I gain nothing from these works. The world is such a cruel mistress.**

 **Harry POV:**

I could feel my jaw clench as my rage flared. The reason? Marge Dursley. More specifically the way that she was slandering my parents' good name and insulting them. She snapped at me – both literally and vocally – to refill her scotch like a servant or something. I could feel my teeth grinding, almost in tune with a rumble of thunder as I went to do so in order to avoid more nights without what little passed for a meal for me in this damned house, and also for the safety of my familiar and possibly closest friend Hedwig. Vernon, the angry walrus that he is, threatened to kill her if I did anything while Marge was here. The second that he said that with Petunia looking almost pleased that he said that was when I stopped calling them family and just by their names. Well, at least in my head. Wouldn't want the slave to rebel, now would we I thought to myself sarcastically. I held back a snarl with sheer willpower while lightning flashed above as Marge started to focus her drunken ranting on my mother.

"Honestly, it's about the breeding." She started with a distinct slur to her words. I can tell I'm not going to like what she says next, while wondering about how bad the storm is going to get as the rain starts pelting the windows.

"If there's something wrong with the bitch there's something wrong with the pup." She says with finality. I feel something in me snap and stop holding back the rage. Keeping it pent up isn't healthy after all.

"SHUT UP! JUST! SHUT! **UP**!" I shout and start feeling something thrumming in me as the lights flicker ominously and my final shout coincides with a clap of thunder from a strike of lightning that hit fairly close by. My mind notices that there's a feeling of an electrical charge in the air that I dismiss. Probably just the lights flickering.

"Now see here boy-"She starts winding up while pointing at me, only for everyone to pause as her finger starts swelling from its already large size. Everyone looks on with shock, and I felt a little bit of satisfaction, as the entirety of her body starts inflating and starts floating. I note with disgust that the button on her top are popping of and turn my head away so I don't have to see what is under that shirt. Her waving her arms ironically moves her closer to the back door before she hits it and her frantic flailing breaks the glass, Dudley having run into it at some point during the month I've been back when he heard Petunia's call for lunch.

As Marge starts floating up into the atmosphere with both Vernon and Petunia in the backyard, the former having attempted to hold on to the now balloon woman, I start feeling worried. Reason being? That was definitely magic and since I'm the only magic user in the house, they will blame me. And given that they threatened to kill my closest friend just so that I would behave, I'm worried about what they might do now. I run up to my room and as gently as I can I take Hedwig out of her cage, which I always keep open so she can hunt if she wants, and wake her up. Her intelligent amber eyes look at me with curiosity.

"Look, Hedwig, I don't know how much time we have, so I'll keep it short. You're not safe here right now. You need to leave and only come back to me when you feel it's safe to. You always seem to know when I need or want you there, so follow that instinct and don't stray from that until you come back. Fly safe." Finishing my little tirade with sticking my arm out the window. She looks at me, concern clear in her eyes, before she nips my fingers affectionately before taking off and flying away.

As I watch her fly, I notice that the speck that is Marge is pretty high up right now in a storm, and how _horrible_ it would be for her to be hit by lightning. No sooner do I note that then is she struck and explodes. Given by the terrified screeching of Petunia and the angry bellow from Vernon, I was correct in my guess. I can't help the satisfaction in my gut and the small smirk on my face. Good riddance.

"BOY!" Oh shit. I inadvertently just caused Vernon's sister to be killed. Possibly even directly given my seeming connection to the storm during my rage and the times that I was angry and storms became more intense around me. Hearing the thundering steps of Vernon in the house, I stop thinking, quickly closing my room's door and start trying to barricade it. I start pushing my wardrobe in front of the door as he gets on the stairs. I have it by the door when he reaches the top. I have a few inches in front of my door as he is about halfway down the hall. I feel a spark of hope. Only for it to be drowned as Vernon crashes through the door, tearing it off its hinges.

Before I even know what's happening, he grabs me by the neck and drags me to the window while cutting off my air supply. He throws me through the window onto the lawn in an insane rage. I crash to the ground on top of glass shards that cut through both cloth and skin, leaving my back a mess as my blood starts mixing into the watery mud on the ground. I take great heaving gasps of air mixed with coughs, all from the lack of air for a few seconds, to getting the wind knocked out of me from the fall which might have cracked a rib, and to avoid crying from the pain of having many sharp objects slicing my back open. Apparently I lost my glasses on the way down as well, as when I open my eyes, everything is blurry, and there is a large blurry blob heading towards me.

I'm picked up by my throat again and dragged on my back across the yard to the metal shed in the back corner, aggravating my injuries further. Thankfully, there was no glass in my back so that was a blessing. I was left alone for a few seconds, letting me think about what was going to happen now. Thinking stopped when I felt a nail pierce my right hand that had been held up by the wrist to the shed. I screamed as the process was repeated on my left hand, and I could feel my shirt being nailed against the shed, one nail even going through my left side. I panted harshly and heard something that might have been Vernon talking if I had been lucid enough to pay attention. All I know is that the large blob that is Vernon walked into the shed and when he came back, he had something long and metallic in his hand.

He walks towards me with the thing, still in pain from the multiple items sticking me to the shed. The _metal_ shed. In a horrible _thunderstorm_ , that I might have had a hand in. The dots start being pieced together, before I feel pain again as I'm impaled in the stomach by a metal tube. I let loose a short scream before I cough up blood. I was barely lucid enough to make out his next words.

"Great, more chance for you to die! If the lightning won't kill you the blood loss will. It's okay Marge, I'll have avenged you by morning! Now to get rid of his freakish things." Vernon says almost giddily. I make out through blurry vision, by the flashes from lightning, and horrible pain the sight of Vernon leaving me to my fate and hear, through my pants and the constant rattle of rain and rumble of thunder, the sloshing of shoes through the mud.

As he leaves, I take stock of the situation, and I honestly don't know if I'll be able to make it out of this. I have open wounds on my back from the glass earlier, nails through my hands and one in my side and a pipe or something in my stomach, going through at least a couple organs and major arteries. First thing though, is to get _away_ from the giant lightning rod that is the shed.

I quickly see if I can move my hands forward and backwards, which I can though I grit my teeth in pain. This is going to hurt like an absolute _bitch_ though. That said I brace myself, and throw my hands forward, leaving the nails in the shed and my palms now have holes in them. I groaned. This one was going to hurt as well. With my right hand I grabbed the nail in my side while my left held around the nail. Then, I started pulling with both as hard as I could. The nail came out fairly quickly though I held back a scream as some of my flesh tore away and stayed on the nail.

Determined to live, I started to move away from the shed, not caring about the rips I was hearing from my shirt. I'd prefer living with a ripped shirt than dying because I was stuck to the shed as it was struck by lightning, which I'm glad hasn't happened. Yet. I flop onto my back, not really caring about the slashes along my back being aggravated. Now, the pipe.

I grabbed it with both hands, groaning as that caused it to move around and pulled. It was agony, but I wanted to live so it had to come out. With it out, I could heal my wounds with the one medical spell I knew. I made a note to take my education seriously if I survived this. No way am I going to be impaired by a lack of knowledge anymore! And that was when I fully pulled the pipe out of my stomach with a yell, and an almost unnoticeable squelch. It hurt a lot, but it had to be done.

Of course, it was then that my luck seemed to run out and lightning struck the pipe that was still in my hands. The last thought that crossed my mind before I was hit was simple. 'First a Basilisk now this? God damn it, life is out to get me!' And then it all went black.

 **Third Person POV:**

As Harry's body convulsed and shuddered from the shock from the lightning, his body exposed to a twenty eight thousand amp current, enough to kill someone over one hundred thousand times over. His skin began to char, sizzle and melt as the heat from the strike, at twenty thousand degrees Celsius, super-heated the air and caused his blood to literally boil, and his bones to blacken. Meanwhile the voltage of the storm overcharged and fried the nerve endings and impulses throughout his body. While this was happening, his magic was frantically trying to heal the damage as it was done, but there was just too many injuries for it to heal.

And with one final convulsion, Harry's body lay still and his heart stopped beating. Rigor mortis set in instantly, Harry's body holding the pipe straight into the air. Thunder roared and the rain hammered windows. As a black mist started seeping from Harry's lightning scar and with something akin to a scream that was lost to the crash of thunder it dispersed. And then another lightning bolt hit the pipe, and by extension, Harry. His heart started again and beat with quick, frantic beats pumping what little blood remained as fast as possible to start the body again.

His magic, noticing the abundance of voltage going through his body, started adapting and treated it as fuel. The magic got to work on healing and adapting everything that it could, keeping Harry unconscious to not further stress the already horribly damaged body, to have a better host. It took advantage of everything it could, including the vaporised Phoenix tears and essence, as Phoenixes impart some of their genetic structure into their tears in order for wounds to heal faster, and Basilisk venom and blood that ran through his bloodstream in equal parts to Harry's blood now, creating a mixture of the five that started to be replenished through gratuitous electricity suddenly becoming something his body could use in more than just the nervous system.

The body of the Boy-who-lived also started to repair at ridiculous speed, due in part to the production of his new blood which now had both the healing properties of Phoenix tears and the toxic qualities of Basilisk venom, and also in part to the excess lightning fueling the recovery.

First the punctured organs closed and optimized themselves to better integrate the lightning that the body had been exposed to as a fuel source. This led to his organs becoming more rubbery in texture and adapting to electricity becoming one with the body. This had the effect of his digestive system being able to digest electricity, along with wire like growths on the sides of the esophagus reaching into his mouth, so the electricity could be fed upon with vampire like effect, and lose less potency. Said wire like growths also grew along the tendons to the hands and spread like frayed cable on both sides of the hand so that electricity could have multiple entry points. This lead to the skin on Harry's hands becoming slightly thicker, like callouses, so that the absorption growths would have their own room within his hands

An additional organ morphed from his intestines, designed to catch any overflow and produced its own electric current, and ventured through the body from its starting point throughout the body. This organ grew its own set of what were essentially veins and created flow through nodes that grew in intervals. Dozens of these nodes were located in the hands, around and in the brain, one in the eyes, on organs, with others being interspersed every few inches throughout the rest of the body imbedded within muscles, nerves and other tissues alike.

His lungs and heart grew larger and gained thicker tissues. The heart would end up beating slower but more powerfully so that blood would more effectively reach extremities at a better pace. It would also return electricity from elsewhere in the body to the new organ in order to recycle the excess energy throughout the body. The larger lungs would have the benefit of taking in more oxygen for muscles to use. The lungs filtration system also adapted to have less waste by being able to strip the electrons and protons from the atoms that left, using them to further charge the body. In this fashion, more veins and nodes attached themselves to the lungs and heart.

The next thing to heal was the bones. They became hollow, in a honeycomb to retain strength and be lighter, similar to a Phoenix's, and grew an extra outer layer that became extremely dense, almost to the point of being metallic. These bones were capable of taking more damage from outside sources and were the same weight due to the metallic layer, but were capable of healing faster from breaks and carrying a current through the body and even storing excess electricity. Thus connections were made to them from the new electricity carrying organ and its veins and nodes. This even had the bonus of repairing past breaks that set and healed slightly improperly.

While the muscles didn't need much healing, even they were changed. Alongside the electric nodes now in them, they became much denser and better able to use the oxygen provided to them, and producing less damaging acids for even greater efficiency. All of this followed the blueprints in the Basilisk blood to reconstruct the damaged muscles and improving them. They were even capable of not using oxygen if electricity was provided to supplement. The end result was muscles that were much stronger than they looked and could be used for much longer.

The nerve system was healed next. The electricity from the lightning improving the rate that the nerves fired and the speed of thought synapses, both to ridiculous degrees. The whole nervous system improved to connect the fired nerves at higher speed and providing stronger impulses faster. This would boost his already speedy reflexes up to superhuman levels, with muscles capable of reacting with greater efficiency at high speeds.

The final thing to heal was Harry's skin and eyes, both of which were repaired and renewed, leading to unblemished skin, including the scar on his forehead, and healing the deteriorated eyesight. Said eyesight having deteriorated both from bad glasses and genetics. His skin also became minutely thicker and had a greater resistance to damage. With his body now fully healed, aside from some singed hair, Harry woke up from death with a gasp and began to cough.

 **Harry POV:**

I woke up coughing and with my mouth tasting like burnt charcoal. Honestly, I'm surprised I'm alive. I have one last cough before I start taking deep breaths, not even caring about the rain. If anything I appreciate it. Gives me something to wash out the burnt taste from my mouth. I then thought about how I lived through a lightning strike. While my non-magical education is a little behind, I did know my facts about lightning, partly due to a school project but mostly because I was always fascinated with lightning. It took me a second to remember that the reason for my being struck by lightning was still in my hands. As I'm about to drop it though, another bolt comes crashing down on me.

I'm expecting the same pain as last time, but instead I just get the sensation of having eaten a filling meal. I throw away the pipe and sit up. Many questions started to zip through my head. Why the hell didn't that hurt? Why do I feel full? Why do I know that electricity won't hurt me anymore? Why is the rain suddenly going in slow motion? Wait, what was that last one? I drag myself out of my thinking and see that, yes, the rain is almost _crawling_ to the ground right now. I see a bolt of lightning in the distance move like molasses as it forks.

Suddenly, everything is back to normal and the rain beats on my head at a normal pace. What the _bloody hell_ was that? I try and think about why time seemed to slow down and feel a sort of switch in my head. I hit it and time slows down again. I feel another switch and, feeling curious, give a shrug and hit that one too. Whoa. _Whoa_. This feels _wicked!_ I look down and see that there is blue lines visible through my skin, all over by body. A part of me notices that I'm seeing everything clearly without glasses but the better part of me is focused on the raw _sensation_ that is filling my body right now.

I get up, and again only partly notice that I seem to have gained a couple inches in height and filled out a bit. I file that though away for later as I feel like I could take on the world and win, become a god amongst men. But part of me knows that there will always be someone out there who is better. So, I decide that I will always strive to _become_ better.

To be the _best I could be_.

I decide to run to my room, see what I can grab before leaving, because I _am_ leaving. These fuckers just tried to kill me, no way am I staying here. I only realize I started moving when I run face first through the sliding glass door to the back yard, making me stumble a bit. I blinked as I heard a scream. I guess the blue lines mean that I'm _much_ faster. _Ridiculously_ fast in fact. I shrug at the broken glass, no skin off my back. As Petunia comes in from the other room, I notice that the time distortion thing was not still in effect. Probably should have that on when I'm running. Don't know when I turned it off honestly. She screams as she sees me. Something about me being dead. I roll my eyes. Bitch, I've faced down a sixty foot snake, you're nothing.

Unfortunately this summons the walrus named Vernon from upstairs. I notice with rage beginning to fill me that he has my broom in his hands. In pieces. An epiphany comes to me as I remember his words before leaving me to die against the shed. I look at the fireplace and notice my schoolbooks in the fireplace. I internally sigh in relief when I see that my photo album isn't there, which means they haven't found my hiding spot. I hear a bellow of anger and reflexively turn on my time distortion thing, which I'm a little curious as to how it works. I almost casually duck the punch that Vernon sends to my face. I respond my punching him in the stomach with all my strength. The end result shocked everyone.

He was thrown into the kitchen counter, for me as if a leaf was falling. I blinked as the counter broke in half and the walrus smashed his head against it, knocking him unconscious. I looked at my fist and saw that it was glowing a bright blue and seemingly vibrating. I idly smash my fist against the horse named Petunia's skull, sending her onto the floor and into the darkness of unconsciousness. Even in slow motion her scream was giving me a migraine. Deciding to think on the various new things I'm discovering about me when I'm long gone from the household, I grab the schoolbooks from the fireplace that had yet to be lit. Idiots. I grab the pieces of my broom, if this can be fixed I'd do it or pay for it. This broom was my first gift, I didn't count Hedwig as she's my friend.

I run up to my room and notice that the blue glowing veins flare as I'm moving at super speed, and that the slowed time helped me navigate, at least until I could train my eyes to follow my high speed movements. I then packed up everything I considered mine, changed into a better fitting, less blood stained and ripped outfit, put my wand in my pocket, ignoring for now that something about it felt _off_ , grabbed my trunk and left the house, not caring about where Dudley was or about the open front door. I left Hedwig's cage, deciding it would be more of a hindrance and I could always buy a new one, if I needed to. Deciding to get away as fast as possible, I picked up my trunk, a surprisingly easy task given all my worldly possessions were within, and started to _run_ with the time warping still on. The blue veins flared and I was off.

I had no idea how fast I was going, but I knew that it was _extremely_ fast as I passed a block every second. It was exhilarating, even better than being on a broom. I had to resist the urge to go as fast as possible due to having all my stuff with me. Stopping at a random park, I stopped the time warp and super speed, the blue under my skin dying out and the light rain resumed coming down at normal speed. Putting my trunk down at the side of the bench, I sat down and pulled out my wand deciding to figure out why something felt wrong with it. I pointed it forward, as if to cast a spell, when a loud BANG sounded and a purple triple decker bus appeared on the road five feet away. I blinked as someone in a uniform came out and started speaking.

"Hello and welcome to the Knight Bus, filling the transportation needs for witches and wizards everywhere. I'm Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this evening." The lanky teen says in a clearly rehearsed voice. I begin to wonder how many times he practiced that to get it right every time. I dismiss those thoughts as he looks at me funny. "Well, you coming or what?" Clearly, patience is not one of his redeeming traits. I blink as I idly wonder when I got so sarcastic.

"Yeah, just a sec." I put my wand away, deciding to worry about both it and everything else later, probably when I was in a room at The Leaky Cauldron and able to just think. I grab my trunk and bring it to the bus where Stan helps me put it under a seat.

As I'm about to settle down, Stan speaks up again. "So, where you headed?" Oh, right, they should know that.

"The Leaky Cauldron. Need to figure some things out." Not sure why I said that last bit, but it's out there now. Besides, it's not his job to figure out each passenger's life story.

"That'll be thirteen sickles please." He holds out his hand, no doubt wanting to continue on doing his job as a nameless worker. As I dig into my trunk, I wonder where I'm getting my snarky attitude from, before I shrug. Not like it's a bad thing. I count out the coin and hand it to the man, where he puts it in a box by the driver and the bus lurches to a start where I'm nearly sent flying out of my seat, but I manage to hold on.

As the bus stops a couple times I manage to get the hang of riding this nightmare, and wonder how with all the charms and spells that exist the riding experience on this thing is so horrible. When the bus stops and Stan calls out that we're at The Leaky Cauldron, I grab my stuff and almost as soon as I'm out of the nightmare bus it rockets off into the distance. Whatever, I pull out my coin pouch, knowing that I'd have to pay for a room for a while. As I walk up to Tom and request a room for until further notice, I have to wonder what in the world is going to happen to me now. I give Tom the four galleons that he requests and walk towards my temporary room. When I get into the room, I close the door, lock it, put my trunk at the foot of the bed and face plant onto said bed. I've had a long day and just want to sleep for a bit. I'll think on what happened later. My last thought as I fall into the realm of Morpheus was quite simple.

'Well, there goes normal.'

 **A/N: Hello every-WHOA! *ducks to dodge tomatoes, buckets, sticks, and other debris* Okay, first off, I'm sorry I disappeared for a while. I have no excuses so you'll just have to settle for gratuitous apologies. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. You get the point. I just had difficulty doing literally any writing. But I'm back! And with a new story or two, maybe three, to boot! I know you probably want updates on my other stories but here is one that I cooked up that I hope you'll enjoy. Oh, and for those of you wondering, there will be more than just a Flash-esque Harry. I'm going for something big here.**

 **Also, shout out to DZ2! The lightning scene was similar to a scene in one of their works that they took down but I thought it was awesome. I recommend you check them out if you're into darker Harry Potter stories, or even some lighter ones.**

 **Anyways, see you guys later!**


End file.
